dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Velanna/Approval
Gifts Blank Journal, should be give after the dialogue about Elven stories for maximum approval. Velanna: What? This book is empty. Why have you given me this useless object? *Because you are going to fill it. (for maximum approval) **Stories, for the Dalish. (Ends Conversation) **I don't know. You tell me. **Sounds tasty. *It seemed like it would suit you *There's an embossed tree on the cover. You like trees. *It's for writing in. }} Wending Woods The first meeting with Velanna in Wending Woods, during The Righteous Path. # You... you will never take me alive. #* Did you really think you could escape from me? #** I just wish to talk. (to 2) #** Gladly. #* I'm not going to kill you. #** Not yet. I wish to talk. (to 2) #** No, you must be brought to justice. #** On second thought, maybe not. Say your prayers. #* I don't intend to. Now let's finish it. #''(Laugh)''Talk. #* The humans are not to blame for what happened here. (to 3) #* The darkspawn were playing the humans against the elves. (to 3) #* On second thought, maybe not. Say your prayers. #'You expect me to believe that? What of the weapons, or my sister's disappearance?' #* The weapons here were planted by darkspawn. (to 4) #* The humans can't be responsible. The darkspawn killed them. (to 4) #'That would mean the darkspawn killed my people and took my sister!' or If it wasn't the humans who killed my people and took Seranni, are you saying the darkspawn did it? #* Yes. (to 5) #* I'm surprised it took you this long to realize that. (to 6) #'Why would the darkspawn do this?' #* I don't know, but I'm going to find out. #** After you killed all those people? And attacked me? #*** Oh, all right. Come with me. (to 8) #***''(Attack)Not so fast. You need to pay for your crimes. '' #** Fine, but I'm watching you. (to 8) #** No. You're a murderer and deserve to die. #* Curiosity? Malice? (to 6) #* They make females into broodmothers. #** Let me help. (to 7) #** You? By yourself? (to 6) # It doesn't matter. What matters is that Seranni may still be alive. I must go to her. or No... no, I musn't think like that. She's still alive. I know she is. I have to go to her! #* Let me help. (to 7) #* (Attack)''Not so fast. You need to pay for your crimes. '' #* Good luck to you, then. # You... you want to find Seranni? W-why? #* No one deserves to suffer at the hands of the darkspawn. (to 8) #* Why not? Are you coming? (to 8) #* She's with the darkspawn, and I need to kill them. (to 8) #'My name is Velanna, if you care for such things. Do you know where the darkspawn might dwell?' #* Tunnels, most likely. #* I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas? is the base approval point. *If you have acquired the Elven Trinket before talking to Velanna, there will be an option to mention that trinket. If it is mentioned and Velanna is allowed to join the party, the base will automatically trigger after the joining screen is closed. Later while giving the trinket a normal is gained. - Dalish Elf female Warden.}} Vigil's Keep Throne Room Begins with, "I envy you, sometimes." (First "level" of conversation is unavailable to elven Wardens) *Why? *Don't hate me because I'm beautiful *Yes, yes, we weren't slaves. Such lucky people we are. **We can share stories. They belong to everyone. ***Make your own stories. ***I think you should just move on. ***Maybe we'll discover a lost trove of elven legends. **They're just stories. They don't mean anything. **I'm sorry humans stole your fairy tales. There, happy? (available to human Warden only) **Are you expecting the humans will apologize? (available to elf and dwarf Warden) ***But you don't know many Dalish stories. ***That is a fine idea. ***Naughty stories? Automatic conversation after initiating Velanna's Exile #'Are you at all curious about my exile?' #*Yes, very. (to 3) #*Not really. (ends conversation) #*If I said yes, would that earn me a tongue-lashing? (to 2) #'You make me out to be some kind of shrill harpy!' #*That's because you are a shrill harpy. (to 3) #*My mistake. Yelling is clearly out of character for you. (to 3) #*Fine, just tell me about your exile. (to 3) #'The others were afraid. Keeper Ilshae said that if I wanted to fight the shemlen, I would fight them alone.' #*Are the humans worth so much trouble? (to 4) #*And you left, even though it hurt you? (to 4) #*But you didn't go alone. (to 5) #'Thus I called Ilshae a coward, and I turned away from the clan.' #*Did others follow you? (to 5) #*Do you regret what you said? (to 5) #*What about Seranni? (to 5) #'A few others wanted what I wanted, and left with us. They are dead now.' #*Your sister can still be saved. #*That is the price of a bad decision. #*There's little you can do about it now. #*A late apology is better than none. Vigil's Keep Statue in the Courtyard *But she’s human. *Who are you talking about? *She fought for her freedom, not yours. **The Chantry isn’t a tyrannical empire. **An interesting observation **I don’t know much about the Chantry. ***No, because that would kill us. ***Surely that's an exaggeration. ***Yes, but it didn't take. ****And wouldn’t it be the same if the Dalish had power? ****You’re a cynic. ****Can’t you ever forgive humans? **I’ve always thought that myself. ***And wouldn’t it be the same if the Dalish had power? ***You’re a cynic. ***Can’t you ever forgive humans? Amaranthine Two city elves near a house outside the city gate *Velanna, these are your people. *I apologize on Velanna's behalf. She was rude. *You two should have chosen your words more carefully. **Do I make you sick, too? (city elf only) **They cowered because you yelled at them. **You don't have any redeeming features, do you? ***And you think cruelty will fix this? ***They've had a hard life. ***You're a particularly scary passerby. **Let's leave before you start something. (ends conversation) Tree near the Chantry *Nature always finds a way. *Why? Can't humans be gardeners? *And you're wrong about humans again. **But you were exiled. (available if Velanna's personal quest has been completed) **You would have made a good keeper. **Did you never become keeper? **So you were never given your staff? Remote Glade Encounter with Velanna's Dalish clan, begins Velanna's Exile *What is he talking about? *Wasn’t your clan killed in the Wending Wood? *So you’re not Dalish? (Not available to Dalish Wardens) *You were...cast out? (Dalish Elf only) **If she is still alive, we will find her. **Seranni is a lost cause. **And infected by them. ***Velanna has changed. She’s done good things. ***That’s not true. Velanna loves her sister. ***(Stay out of it.) Endgame Choices *Take Velanna to Amaranthine upon receiving news of the attack on the city. *Choose to save Amaranthine. , but if persuaded . *Choose to defend the Vigil's Keep. *Return to the Vigil's Keep you chose to defend. If Velanna was not in the party in Amaranthine, . *Side with the Architect instead of killing him. *Kill the Architect. Category:Guides